da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity
Appearance In contrast to her personality, Trinity’s appearance is very solemn. She is always seen wearing her Circle robes and her hair is always neatly trimmed. At first glance, she may seem very stern and even dangerous. However, her gaze conveys a remarkable self-control and restraint. She usually opts for simple staves, as she identifies with the plight of each and every mage in the Circle. Trinity is of an average build, but her demeanor is confident to the point of being defiant. Personality When it comes to official matters, Trinity is cold and reserved. On the other hand, with most people, she is casual and often keenly employs sarcasm and irony in her everyday conversations. She is a cheerful person in essence, and strives to make the most of her life, in contrast to the harsh surroundings she must endure on a daily basis. Despite her relatively young age, she feels responsible for every single mage in the Circle, seeing them as brothers and sisters. She is likely to come to the aid of any and every mage. She is naturally prejudiced towards Templars, but the notion isn’t set in stone, except in the case of Knight-Commander Meredith, whom she loathes with a passion, as well as all others who share her opinion, Templar or not. Though she loves making fun of Templars, she is in fact very strict when it comes to blood magic, which she condemns as a capital transgression. Although Trinity is confident by nature, she has always strived to keep her healthy confidence from turning into foolish pride – a trait she is quick to mock and warn against, when encountered in other people. Biography Trinity was born to a family of merchants in Kirkwall. She began to display signs of magic at a very young age and thus she was brought to the Circle, much to the discontent of her parents. Inside the Circle, she was given a new name and a new life. Discouraged by the limitations of her day-to-day existence in the Kirkwall Circle, she focused her attention solely on perfecting her skills. Trinity had successfully completed her Harrowing quite early on, as she found herself unable to bear the suspense. In the years that followed, she was never a particularly hardworking student, but she displayed a level of performance that few could match. The Senior Enchanters attributed this to her vigor and livelihood that seemed unaffected by the prison-like life of the Kirkwall Circle mages. Throughout her life at the Circle, she not only strived to excel on a personal level, she also did her very best to uphold the morale of her fellow mages, making quite a few friends in the process.As the years went on, her abilities progressed just as the Senior Enchanters had predicted, much to their satisfaction. She had continuously done her part both for her training and the mage community. Thus, she was made a Senior Enchanter when she was 27, remaining one of the youngest mages to ever receive that title. Trinity’s life outside the Circle (one which she isn’t supposed to have, by new Templar law) is considerably more interesting. For the past several years, she had made frequent secret excursions under the cover of night to Lowtown’s Hanged Man tavern, where she liked to listen to bards sing their clichéd tales, drink some fine mead and wine or arm-wrestle an occasional lout. Trinity’s incarceration into the Kirkwall Circle of Magi not only failed to discourage her from perfecting her skills, it seemed to give her a particular aptness at enjoying life. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Marchers